


Cats Dance

by Zennhearts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancer AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zennhearts/pseuds/Zennhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma has to audition with people for his duet and Kuroo is distracted by his thighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You gotta stop staring." I'm aware I have been, but even with Yaku's warning I couldn't bring myself to look away this time. 

"It's not like I'm watching him stretch." Besides, the last time I did that I nearly slipped on my face. It wasn't a good fall either. "He's actually performing." 

I could feel Yaku roll his eyes next to me, "only you'd call his practice anything but a masterpiece." But Yaku left it at that because in some sense he knew it to be true too. 

Kenma was talented. He brought entire auditoriums to stunned silence. He was a gift that blessed our core group of cats who all loved dancing in one form or another. 

Lev, one of the newest additions to our little core came prancing over, never too far from Yaku's side—on the floor or off. "Have you guys signed up for the duo dance thing with Kenma? I want to audition but I don't think Kenma would approve of me lifting him." 

Lifting Kenma. That does sound fun, maybe I should actually incorporate something in the audition. 

The audition is basically a showcase with the top performer of a core group–which happens to be Kenma–and they have three pieces; a solo, a duet, and a piece of their choice. 

Normally a piece of their choice tends to be some modern dance but this year Kenma wants to incorporate the entire dance group; I heard him say he wants to highlight us all as a part of the group and individuals. There's no one performer, we're all one performance. Someone joked as was if we were game pieces he likes to play on his handheld. 

A few weeks later 

"I'm surprised he lets you still be his friend after all that ogling. If I was him, I'm sure I would have kicked you in the face by now."

"If you must know, Kenma and I are the best of friends. Besides, even if he wasn't, he couldn't avoid me today. Our audition is in an hour. Thankfully, going after Lev means he'll be pacified and your favorite won't be murdered."

"Whatever, that lanky bastard is not my favorite. He's all arms and I can't help but kick him all the time. We all know he likes to get handsy." 

"It's only with you, Yaku-san. It's because you're so small I have to make sure you're actually there." A soft voice entered the atmosphere. 

"Not even I wouldn't have tried to stop that kick." I shook my head agreeing before turning to Kenma, "are you ready to go practice?"

"Yeah, I am now. I had to take a minute to reevaluate my life choices after Lev dropped me--twice." We both started making our way to the main dance hall, couch probably there already. "I know I have to audition with everyone that signs up but I know when the chemistry is off," letting out a small sigh, "and it's just troublesome."

Even though we both had morning rehearsals, we still go through a series of stretches, "have you got your solo ready yet?"

Kenma hums, acknowledging my question before answering me a few stretches later. "I've already gotten the floor work done; coach says I'm playing it safe. But," Kenma decides to drop into the splits and I'm blessed with the most wonderful set of thighs I've ever seen. I have to personally send coach a fruit basket for giving Kenma the most comfortable form fitting pants he says he owns, "the way I see it I'm the only one dancing the entire time—I'm no Shouyou. I don't want this performance to center around me, I want it centered around our team. They're the reason I'm still here, we're a unit."

"We're like the blood in our veins—"

"Don't. It's bad enough coach lets you give the pre-performance speech but I don't need all that right now." Kenma was still on the ground, but held his dominance over my head. 

"You're still mad that Lev dropped you."

"No, I'm not."

"Are too."

Kenma got off the ground, glaring at me. Just in time for coach to walk in, "are you both ready?" I shook my head in his direction. 

Clearly speaking only to me, "am not."

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my being. "Are too."

Coach reals us back in, "so from what your submission states, Kuroo, you want to do a modern cross ballet duet."

"Yeah, my bro has been helping me with the modern dance elements and I believe Kenma contrasts my tall ass enough that him just dancing will mask my ridiculousness." Kenma smirks, obviously amused. 

"Well, show me what you got." 

After we finish our performance, Kenma, looks beautiful in my arms, practically glistening from the mutual sweat, hands still on fire from that last lift holding his thighs against me. 

I should've saw this coming in retrospect but I couldn't stop my lips from moving on their own when they were brought against Kenma's. It was warm and everything I hoped for. But the moment I felt Kenma gasp against me I panicked and dropped him and ran. 

I shouldn't have done that in further retrospect, either.


	2. Chapter 2

 

"Well, he didn't show up to practice twice and is pointedly ignoring me. I don't think couch is going to let us do the duet if he keeps this up."

"Oh! Your coach picked Kuroo?" Shouyou munched away at the pork buns Kageyama bought in apology for not being able to make their date tonight.

"We both did."

I could only hear the munching and buttons tapping away before Shouyou spoke again. "Wait... were you fine with it?"

I only half shrugged. "If it's going to make him freak out like this, it can be nothing, whatever. It's not like he was my first kiss or anything. I know he's all weird about preserving my virtue but I blame all those castle princess games I make him play with me."

"Mario?" Then Shouyou's eyes widened, "who was your first kiss?"

"Keiji." I avoid the obvious bubbling, sure Shouyou will blind me with his radiance.

Practically jumping out of his chair in curiosity, "A-Akaashi? Isn't he with Bokuto-san?"

"Mm, yeah, they're together now. But Keiji wanted to ask Koutarou out with a grand gesture but wanted to practice with someone that wouldn't let it slip to him on accident."

"Grand gestures, huh?" looked to his bag of steaming pork buns and pulled out his phone, probably texting something nice to Kageyama. "So, how are you going to get Kuroo to talk to you?"

"I'm gonna have to corner him or ask Koutarou to help me wrangle him; that seems troublesome though."

Pocketing his phone, "then what?"

"Well it's based on how he reacts, really. If he pretends it never happened, okay. If he freaks out, I gotta assure him everything is okay. If he wants to do it again, well, that's okay."

"Why don't you just tell him that?" Shouyou says with his mouth full.

"Because Kuroo is a lot like Koutarou in some ways and I don't want him to quit or anything equally drastic because he thinks I hate him. I need to give him an in, but he has to pick his out."

Shouyou pauses for a moment, "what if it's not the out you want?"

"I'll live with any decision that doesn't mean I have to lose him, but if it comes to that, too, that's okay."

"Kenma..."

I shook my head, "it's fine, Shouyou. Thanks for hanging out with me but I have to go make a few phone calls."

Shouyou nods before he offers me one of his Kageyama-bought meat bun and hugs me extra tight.

 

                         ~~~

 

"So all I have to do is get him to invite me to your dance studio to dance together but you're gonna dance together?"

"Yes."

"And I'm not dancing with Kuroo?"

"Maybe after, Ken. But I need to know if you'll be able to do this for me."

"Yes, of course Kenma, of course. I'll text him right now."

"Okay, thank you. Tell Akaashi hello for me, I'll see you soon."

"Bye bye!"

 

****_A Few Days Later_

 

"Bro..."

"I. Know. Bro. I just, it slipped!"

"Your lips slipped onto Kenma's?"

I started to stretch, "okay, if you don't stop laughing at me I'm going to ask you to leave."

Bokuto sobered up a bit. "Hey hey hey! I invited you to dance with me," grinning so wide I couldn't be that upset.

"Whatever," I could feel the smirk crawling on my face, "what are we practicing anyway?"

"Oh! Uh..." Bokuto was mumbling to himself, before I heard a familiar voice enter the atmosphere.

I'd seen Kenma come into view from back stage, "our duet."

I visibly gasped at Kenma before turning to Bokuto, "traitor!"

Bokuto had the nerve to chuckle at me, "there's no need to go all Oikawa on me. Fix your mess, so you can stop moping on my couch. Akaashi just steamed it." He turns to Kenma, "Akaashi said hello, by the way," before taking his leave.

I almost bolted when Kenma's attention was on Bokuto, but before that thought could really form in my head Kenma's glare was on me so quickly I was stunned to my spot.

"I'm a little disappointed in you," Kenma started moving us towards the center of the practice stage, not completely expecting those words out of him first hand. "You talk such big game for someone who bailed after a small kiss," I visibly paled. "To think you'd let it interfere with practice, our duet," he met my eyes before saying, "us."

He motions for me to stay where he moved me, I could see he was getting himself into that headspace, he's getting ready to perform. "You even had me go as far as getting other people involved," all the while he continues to chastise me, I guess. I deserve it, I ran. "I have a few options to discuss with you, but after we practice. You've missed too many and I don't really have the patience right now," Kenma closes his eyes, on his exhale he demands I keep up.

Kenma talks me through the routine the best he can. The beginning is different than the last time we talked about this; he leads with a solo now. Kenma mentions he didn't have anyone to practice the lift with he trusted enough. My eyes got to wandering his body and I finally realized he was wearing my favorite pair of leggings. Something clicked, finally, if I acknowledged the kiss for what it was I could potentially touch those thighs without minimal complaint. It's not like we aren't kinda together already. We've probably joined this dance studio in hopes of still having time to hangout without the real world constantly interfering.

This is the final lift and I'm ready to show Kenma I'm not going anywhere this time. Before anything I kiss him, again, driving all my fear and joy into this moment hoping Kenma will understand. I pull away and Kenma whispers, "lift me." He guides me through the rest of set and I'm over zealous.

Some cheers interrupt our little bubble once we finished the movement. "I don't think couch is going to approve of that little stunt before the final lift."

"Yaku, why don't you let me kiss you when I lift you? It's straining on my neck when you make me bend over all the time." Yaku swiftly kicks Lev in the ass.

I start howling as Kenma flinched in my arms. "I couldn't have saved him if I tried." Kenma's hand slipped into mine and just like that, no questions, no worries—we were bonded to each other seamlessly as before, as simple as taking a chance, as formative as a dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm 110% honest, this derived from me thinking about Kenma in leggings of the dancer variety. Those thighs are a gift from God and I couldn't stop thinking about them so this happened. Kuroo is the one that wears harem pants though.


End file.
